Jungling
by Rory Fluker
Summary: My first submission :D Just a romance between Garen and Katarina, with mature content in later chapters. All criticism is appreciated :
1. Chapter 1

Katarina slinked through the tall grass. She knew she was hidden from the others, as they surged past her towards the turret. It wouldn't last long against their attack, so she had to move fast. She saw Fizz dart frantically back into the jungle, pursued by the lumbering form of Dr Mundo.

"Guess that's a no on the backup" She whispered, as Mundo limped back out of the jungle, a reddish tinge to his skin. Katarina peered through her shelter after the lumbering form. There were no other people coming and their turret was in pretty bad shape. So long as the minions kept it busy, she could take it down easily. After a quick check to see if Mundo had fled, she exited the safety of the reeds. Dead minions lay everywhere around her feet, as she moved slowly up the lane. As Fizz hadn't been so lucky in the jungle, she hugged the right wall, always checking over her shoulder for that party she saw earlier. She heard footsteps behind her and froze. It was more than one pair of feet. She readied herself for a fight and whipped around, pulling out her daggers. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was only a group of minions headed up to the turret.

"Damn it, guys, a little heads up would be nice" She sneered, putting her daggers away. "Sorry, Madame" came a chorus of voices, as they continued marching.

Katarina trudged behind them as they arrived at the turret. Sure enough, it went down without much of a fight. Katarina pressed on, making a beeline for the tall grass on the other side of the turret. The explosion of the turret had attracted some of the other team. Gangplank, Dr Mundo and Ziggs rushed toward the wreckage, slaying the rest of the minions. Gangplank turned to Mundo.

"Damn. Seems we were too late to save this one. You two scout out the lane. I'll jungle for any survivors"

"Oh goodie. I hope Fizz gets back soon. It's been a while since I've killed him" Ziggs cackled, lighting up a bomb and scampering off down the lane. Mundo looked forlornly at Gangplank, before following Ziggs down the lane. Gangplank picked up a pile of rubble from the turret and surveyed it, examining the dagger marks on it.

"Shit" Katarina ducked low, as Gangplank tossed the rock into the grass. He waited for a second, before turning to leave. Katarina held her breath, as he stomped off into the jungle, a look of contempt upon his face. As Gangplank was off on his own, Katarina decided it would be the best time to catch him off guard. She edged out of the tall grass and darted across the lane into the jungle. Gangplank stank of alcohol, so it wasn't too hard to keep track of him. He weaved in and out of the trees, but never seemed check his back, which was perfect for Katarina. Gangplank paused at the river and took a swig from his hipflask. Now was her time to strike. She readied her daggers and pounced at his back.

"What the…" Gangplank turned around, just as Katarina struck. His flask flew out of his hands and was lost in the river. The daggers found their target and dug into his shoulder blade. He screamed out in agony, reaching for his gun. Katarina knocked it out of his hand, as she plunged her blades into his chest. He roared with pain and flung her aside. She rolled onto her feet and dived towards Gangplanks weapon. She grabbed it and pointed it at the writhing body on the floor.

"Guess who" Katarina smiled sweetly, as Gangplank swore heavily, pulling at the daggers in his chest.

"You…f-f-fucking…b-b-bitch"

"Oh, save your breath, Captain Beerbelly, You'll need it if you're gonna enjoy the rest of the show…"

"Just kill m-me, you sadistic w-whore"

"But that's no fun, is it now?" Katarina examined his gun. "Besides, watching you bleed to death is so much more interesting than shooting you with this piece of crap" Gangplank growled, reaching for his cutlass. Katarina saw this and bounded up to him, but Gangplank had already plunged it into his side, an evil smirk on his face.

"L-l-looks likes you d-d-didn't get this one" He laughed triumphantly. Katarina tossed his gun onto his chest and spat on him in disgust.

"H-h-hey Katarina. O-one more thing…"Gangplank motioned for her to come closer. She kept her distance.

"What is it, Saltyballs…" Gangplank threw his head back in a triumphant cackle at her retort.

"K-karmas a…b-b-bitch" Gangplank breathed his last, as Katarina scowled in annoyance. Suddenly, Katarina felt a heavy thud on the back of her head. She flinched, as the forest slowly started spinning. She held her head and felt a warm trickle of blood. Swaying from side to side, she turned around to see a dark figure, holding a sword. She tried to make out the persons face, but the darkness overwhelmed her and she fell to the ground.

Sometime later, Katarina woke up, dazed. She blearily looked around and tried to move her hands. They were chained to a tree with heavy shackles. She looked down at her feet.

"At least I'm not completely tied up" Katarina started inching her way around the tree, to check out her surroundings. She was still in the forest, in a clearing. It had gotten dark and, as far as she could tell, there was no one around. She called out into the silent air, but her voice just echoed in the forest. A rustle in the bush next to her made her jump and she spun around to look at it. A figure rose out of the shadows. A very familiar figure.

More chapters on the way! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"G-Garen?" Katarina gasped, as Garen loomed into the moonlight.

"It seems the black widow has run out of venom" Garen smirked, unsheathing his sword and dragging it slowly across the dirt. Katarina struggled against her bonds, but they had been tied too tightly around the tree. Garen smiled as he watched her writhe.

"It's nice to finally have battle evened, wouldn't you agree?"

"This isn't a fight. If you're going to kill me, you should have the gaol to do it on fair terms" Katarina spat. Garen laughed again, dragging his sword closer to her feet.

"But who said that I wanted to fight?" Garen plunged his sword into the dirt and lent causally on it, just out of reach of Katarina's flailing legs. Katarina stopped struggling and looked quizzically at Garen.

"I assumed you jumped me in order to kill me quickly. Unless you're planning on doing some Damacian ritual, I suggest you get it over with?" Katarina stared at the knight with distain. Garen returned her gaze with a coy smile.

"Even if I did fight you, I know I would win. You see, you have had the upper hand in many of our encounters, but recently, you are getting very sloppy" Garen teased, as he leant back on the hilt of his sword. "You've hunted the weaker champions, rather than having the gall to take me on. Remember that moment a few weeks ago when you could have taken me down, after sneaking up on me? Any reason why you had a sudden change of heart?"

"You are a strong fighter. It would have been a shame to embarrass you in front of your team. You would have been a laughing stock" Katarina said, coldly, her gaze constantly fixed on Garen. He surveyed Katarina for a moment, before getting up off his sword and making his way towards her. Katarina shied away from Garen, turning her head away from him. Garen paused before getting close to her and casually took a dagger from out of his belt. Katarina saw it was hers and bared her teeth, as he twirled it in his fingers.

"What's the matter? Are you missing something?" The dagger still had the dried blood of Gangplank on it. It was nice to know Garen was hygiene conscious.

"Don't you dare do anything with that" Katarina snapped. "I swear to god when I get out of these chains, I will kick your balls so far up your ass, it'll drop out your ears"

"Oh, I like it when they put up a fight" Garen laughed, walking past her to the back of the tree. Katarina tried to move with him, so she could keep him in her line of sight, but before she could, two more shackles snapped onto her ankles. These were pulled tight around the tree, causing any aspects of her movement to grind to a halt. Garen sauntered back around, grinning inanely.

"Just get it over with, already" Katarina gripped her binds tightly, closing her eyes tight shut, as she embraced herself for the fatal strike. Garen flicked the dagger in his hand and then threw it quickly towards her. It grazed her left cheek and embedded itself in the tree, inches from her ear. Katarina opened her eyes, to find Garen literally nose to nose with her.

"Garen? What the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is that I can never get close enough, without you trying to rip my balls out of my loincloth. I have been watching you, Katarina. But not because I'm trying to outsmart you. Its because I'm hoping that you might look back at me, if for just a moment. When our eyes meet over our blades, I see the raw emotion"

"W-what? Garen, you and I are sworn enemies…" Katarina was flabbergasted to say the least. Her sworn enemy? Confessing his love for her? Not the most romantic setting in the world.

"But somehow, all that did was make me more attracted to you" Garen was now staring deeply into Katarina's eyes. She looked into his and couldn't help but feel a pang of attraction. The constant fighting had left her feeling drained and she knew that Garen knew how to handle himself. He was a true warrior and it's not like he wasn't attractive.

"Katarina. Could you just close your eyes for a second?" Katarina knew she had to trust her instincts and not let him get any leeway over her, but she couldn't break eye contact with him. She just felt herself falling for him. She didn't even have time to close her eyes, as Garen put his hand around her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Katarina's eyes widened, as she felt his lips on hers. She struggled slightly, as he passionately embraced her, but she soon felt an emotion she had long forgotten: raw lust. She let out a small moan, as Garen gently nibbled on her lower lip, caressing it with his tongue. He pulled back from her, his eyes still sparkling.

"God you taste as good as you fight" Garen purred, as Katarina bit her lip intently. She couldn't help but look into his eyes, as she caught his strong scent from the earlier battle. It was a primal smell, that of determination and strength. Of want, need and lust. It was intoxicating. And she had to have it.


	3. Chapter 3

Garen wiped his lips with his sleeve. He smelt Katarina's scent, as a cool wind blew through the forest.

"Katarina. Are you enjoying this?" Katarina was an honest woman by trade, so she sheepishly looked at the ground and nodded slightly. Garen rested his hand under her chin and drew it up slowly, so she was looking into his eyes again. "Was that a yes?"

"Y-yes" Katarina said softly. Garen smiled and let go of her chin. Bending down, he produced a key from his pocket and unlocked her ankle bracelets.

"Don't want to have any restrictions now, do we?" Garen flung the chains behind the tree and continued up towards her wrists. Leaning into her, his breastplate against her chest, Garen unlocked her wrist restraints. The moment the last restraint fell; Katarina flung herself on top of Garen.

"H-Hey! What the hell?" Taken by surprise, Garen stumbled back, narrowly avoiding his sword, which was still embedded in the ground. Grabbing his wrists, Katarina loomed over Garen, the moonlight creating a shadow on her face. Garen struggled against her surprisingly powerful grip, cursing his heart for making him believe he could trust her.

"Rule number one: Never trust a woman" Katarina sneered, leering over her prey.

"You are no woman. You are a liar and a coward!" Garen spat, as she straddled him.

"Rule number two: You should never treat a woman roughly" Katarina sat on his stomach, pressing down on his belt, causing it dig into his pelvis.

"Curse you. Curse you and all you stand for, vile witch!" Garen winced, as his stomach growled in protest.

"And rule number three" Katarina looked down into Garen's eyes, a slight smile dawning her lips. "Never keep her waiting". As she said this, Katarina drew close to Garen and planted a soft, yet passionate kiss on is lips. Garen's eyes bulged and his heart started racing, as Katarina held the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity, Katarina pulled away, a sly smile still on her lips. Garen couldn't get his breath back, still completely taken aback by her sudden change in behaviour.

"K-Katarina? What's going on? I though you loathed me?"

"You were half right" Katarina purred. "A woman has to look out for her best interests. Like I said, you are a good fighter. You would make a great partner"

"A great partner? For who? What are you talking about?"

"You aren't so quick on the draw, are you Garen?" Katarina giggled, her leg slowly rubbing against his inner thigh. Garen flinched, looking up into Katarina's face.

"We may be good fighters, but I never thought you would ever consider such a thing. What about Demacia? I would be an outcast!"

"Cold feet already?" Katarina relinquished her grip and stood up. "You better get along, before it gets light" Garen pushed himself up into a sitting position and watched as Katarina walked away. He cursed his loyalty to Demacia and stood up, picking his sword out of the ground. He sighed and looked over to where Katarina had been. She had disappeared into the night. Swearing under his breath, Garen sheathed his sword and made his way back to the tree that he had bound Katarina to. He noticed a glint in the moonlight beside the tree and looked down. Katarina had forgotten her dagger. Stooping down, he picked it up and pocketed it.

"She's going to miss this. I guess better find her and give it back" Garen turned around to where Katarina had disappeared and trudged after her, into the dark.

Katarina stomped through the woods, her eyes glistening with tears. Bred to be a strong fighter; she never sought companionship, preferring to work on her own. She never had any complaints from her subordinates. She could have easily ranked higher, if not for her heart. She had become increasingly lonely in the last few years. Joining the League of Legends was her way of becoming part of a unit and creating strong bonds between new friends. It wasn't what she had hoped, just more of the same senseless killing and violence. She now felt even more distant from the rest of the world. Apart from him. That brave warrior, who could match her blow to blow. A strong Demacian. A worthy competitor. But, like a true warrior, he had no time for petty emotions. He was just interested in honour. Despite his early conceptions, he was not for her. Katarina sighed, feeling her belt for her dagger. She stopped, as she searched for the familiar hilt of her weapon.

"Damn it. I must have forgotten it as I walked off. Guess I'll have to go back and get it" She turned around and started walking back. A rustle in a nearby bush made her turn around.

"Who's there?" Katarina backed away from the bush, making sure she was going the right way before she started to run. The bush rustled again, this time with more menace. Katarina heard a rasp of air escape the bush and bolted back the way she came. The darkness was too dense and Katarina could not make out the path in front of her. Her foot caught a protruding root and she tripped, flying forward onto her front. Scrabbling the get up, a heavy boot came down on her back. Pain shot through her, as the heel twisted itself into her lower spine. A deep, raspy voice echoed in the silent woods.

"Karma's a bitch"


	4. Chapter 4

The gruff voice was all too familiar to Katarina. The heel dug itself harder into her back, as Gangplank leered over her. He kicked her in the ribs, causing her to roll onto her back, clutching her side in pain. Replacing his foot on her stomach, Gangplank took out his cutlass and pointed it towards her exposed neck.

"You thought you could wander around these woods alone? You really are stupid" Gangplank chuckled, slowly nicking her cheek with his cutlass. Katarina winced, feeling a small trickle of blood run down her face.

"D-damn you. You r-really are a c-coward" Katarina groaned, still clutching her ribs.

"I'm just using the same tactics you used against me earlier" Gangplank sneered, retracting his cutlass and pulling out his pistol. Removing his boot from her stomach, he backed off, his pistol aimed straight at her face.

"It seems you're all out of luck" gangplank cocked his pistol, readying himself for the kill shot. Katarina closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact. What seemed like an eternity passed, as Katarina kept her eyes tight shut. A sudden cry of anguish caused Katarina to snap open her eyes. A burly figure had thrown themselves between herself and Gangplank. It was Garen.

"G-Garen?" Katarina gasped, as Garen unsheathed his sword. Gangplank had trained his pistol at Garen now, an angry scowl on his face.

"What the hell are you doing, Garen? She's the enemy! Stand aside!"

"Leave her. She is small time"

"Small time? She stabbed me in the back! I demand retribution!"

"Save it for the battlefield. You know the policy: No killing outside of matches"

"Fuck the rules. You can die with her, you traitor" Gangplank fired at Garen, the shot glancing off his shoulder guard. Garen reeled to the floor, his shoulder throbbing. Without thinking, Garen reached into his belt and drew out Katarina's dagger. With a quick flick of the wrist, he launched it towards Gangplank. It struck him in his left arm, causing him to drop his pistol. Gangplank let out a roar of pain, his right arm reaching for his cutlass. Running off adrenaline, Garen rose quickly, his sword in hand. As he reached Gangplank, his cutlass was already out and steel met as they clashed. Katarina had risen into a sitting position. She crawled towards the bottom of a tree, staying out of the way of the fight. Gangplank was countering Garen's harsh blows with ease, even though he was duelling with only one arm. Launching a powerful kick into Garen's chest, Gangplank gained the upper hand, as Garen few backwards. Crashing into a bush, the thick foliage found its way around him, immobilising him. Gangplank laughed, triumphantly, leaping forward to deliver the final cut. A loud bang rang out in the darkness, causing Garen to flinch. Gangplank let out a loud roar, falling short of Garen and crashed into the ground, a spurt of blood erupting from his chest. Garen struggled against his bonds.

"Now we're even" came a voice from behind Gangplank. Garen saw Katarina, still rooted to the floor, holding Gangplanks pistol. It was smoking slightly.

"Katarina? You shot him?"

"No, this gun shot him. I just happened to be holding it" Katarina pushed herself up onto her hands and knees and crawled over to Garen. He offered a hand and he took it. She pulled him out of the thicket. His face had a few scratches from brambles, but apart from a winded stomach and a bruised shoulder, he seemed fine. Getting onto his feet, Garen offered his hand to Katarina.

"As much as you look good down there, you need to get out of this forest" Garen grabbed her hand and hoisted her onto her feet. Her back ached, which caused her to wobble slightly. Garen grabbed her in a firm embrace and picked her up in his arms. Making his way back towards the clearing, Garen looked into Katarina's face. She had passed out through exhaustion and was drooling slightly on his chest plate.

"Sleep well. You'll need your strength for later" Garen purred, pulling her closer to his chest. He trudged slowly into the clearing, the moon now slowly descending into the forest. Garen walked up the tree he had previously tied her to and laid her down at its roots. He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around her body. Leaning forward, he softly kissed her forehead.

"Have a good sleep, Black Widow" Garen shuffled up beside her on the tree and yawned widely. He stared longingly at Katarina, but the tiredness of the night quickly took hold of him and he slumped into a deep sleep.

Garen awoke to the sound of birds chirping. The sun was out and the sky was dotted with clouds. Looking round to where Katarina was, Garen saw an empty cloak crumpled at the bottom of the tree. Smiling to himself, he turned around. Katarina had slunk around the tree and surprised him as he turned around.

"Gah! What the…" Garen flinched, as Katarina giggled cheekily.

"Hey. Look thanks for last night. I would have been killed if you hadn't of shown up"

"Don't worry. You saved me too. So let's just say we're quits now" Garen smiled, extending a hand. Katarina looked down and brushed it away.

"I don't want a handshake" Katarina cocked her leg over Garen and straddled him. "I want to finish what we started" Garen's heart leapt, as Katarina grinned sexily at him. Garen looked into her eyes. He saw the shimmering light he had seen the night before. He knew what she wanted. Slowly, he leant towards her cheek and caressed it with his own. He whispered the two words that Katarina had been waiting to hear all morning:

"Come here"


	5. Chapter 5

Katarina slowly pushed her lips onto his. She gently leant into his embrace, her lounge finding its way between his lips. Garen met this enthusiasm, their tongues caressing each other sensually. Katarina found herself lost in the passionate moment, her instincts running wild with powerful lust. She began to become more forceful, pulling away at random intervals, leaving Garen to quickly draw his breath in lustful shock. She riled in the power she had over him, as she plunged back into their kiss. Garen's hand brought itself up to the side of her head, cupping it, so as to limit her ferocious, primal nature. Katarina's hands had bound themselves to Garen's chest plate, slowly rubbing up to the shoulders. Drawing back to take another breath, she smiled coyly at Garen.

"You should never stop a widow from getting to her prey, you know" Pawing at his armour, Katarina raised her eyebrow at a confused Garen.

"You want me to take it off?" Garen said, as if such a thing was unheard of.

"Well, it's stopping me from getting what I want, isn't it?" Katarina smiled.

"I'm assuming you're going to follow suit"

"If I like what I see" Katarina said, cheekily. She eased off Garen, as he reached around his side to the clasps that held his chest plate on. Clicking them out, the chest plate fell away, to reveal a blue silk tabard. Katarina purred in delight, as she stroked the material, feeling the indentations of his muscles under the fabric.

"You feel toned under those clothes" Caressing his chest, Katarina's hands made their way south to his navel. A defined 6 pack met her fingers. "And I thought you only had a pretty face"

"Well, the armour doesn't do me any favours" Garen chuckled, a shiver of delight running down his spine, as Katarina ran her fingers over his torso. Katarina noticed this and laughed quietly.

"You enjoying my exploration?"

"Y-you could say that" Garen smiled, undoing his shoulder plates. They fell with a clunk beside him. "So, I've done my part"

"You have indeed and I must say, I like what I see. Or at least, what I feel" Katarina giggled, getting on top of Garen again. Garen reached up to her shoulders and took hold of her jacket. Slowly moving it over her shoulders, Garen let it drop, revealing her bare shoulders. His gloved hands stroked the bare skin with precision and finesse. Katarina shuddered, pushing her body closer towards Garen, as his expert hands did their work.

"I don't know how much longer I can wait" Katarina moaned, her arms wrapping around his neck, her breath coming in short bursts. Garen nuzzled his nose into her neck, kissing it softly, as his hands moved slowly around her back, up towards her breast plate.

"Wandering hands will get you bitten" Katarina growled, lapping at Garen's neck with her tongue, her breath still coming up short.

"Well then bite, black widow" Garen whispered, his fingers taking hold of the material. Tugging slightly, Garen stopped and frowned, as the clothing held. "What is this trickery?"

"Front fastening. You think I would let you get to see these so easily?" Katarina winked, pushing Garen back against the tree. "Before you get these…" She pointed at her breasts. "You'll need to show me yours" She tugged at his tabard, a look of lustful passion in her eyes. Garen shook off his gloves. Katarina jumped up, as Garen took hold of his tabard and lifted it over his head. Katarina's eyes bulged, as Garen's torso came into view. The rippling muscles of his torso rivalled the perfection of his shoulders. His skin glistened with sweat, which rolled down over his six pack. His skin was slightly bronzed and blemish-less. Katarina felt a rush of heat in her chest, as Garen leant back on the tree, smiling roguishly. Katarina could not muster breath to speak.

"Now, If you would be so kind" Garen motioned to her chest. Katarina blushed.

"I doubt it will live up to expectations"

"If you won't, I will" Garen growled, sexily. Katarina giggled, her hands grasping the front of her clothes. "That would be very out of character, Demacian" Garen suddenly shot up from the tree and whipped in front of her. Katarina blushed, as Garen took hold of her hands. He turned her around, so her back was to the tree and slowly guided her down onto the warm earth. Garen straddled over her, sweat dripping down his cheeks. Hands still clasped, Garen motioned for Katarina to let go. Slowly, Katarina let her hands fall by her sides.

"Take what is yours, Warrior of Demacia" Garen smirked and slowly pulled apart Katarina's clothing, revealing her tender, pert breasts. Letting the cloth fall beside her, Garen slowly started to kiss her navel. Moving slowly up her body, he lovingly caressed her skin with his tongue. Katarina moaned in ecstasy, her hands moving to the back of his head, slightly egging him to reach her breasts. Garen glided up her stomach and hovered over her breasts. His tongue flicked at her nipples, which instantly became erect. Katarina let out a wild moan, forcing Garen's mouth onto her breast. Garen hands fed their way around her back, as he passionately embraced her breasts, lapping wildly. Katarina began to squirm, feeling the heat descend into her stomach and towards her groin. Garen started to massage her other breast, his fingers slowly enveloping her nipple. His teeth gently teased her, causing her to claw at the back of his head.

"Oh that's it. Keep going" Katarina moaned, her toes curling in her boots. Garen made his way up her neck, laying kisses all the way up. He reached her ear lobe and nibbled on it sensually, as his breath came in hoarse rushes.

"You. Are. Perfect." Garen whispered, trying to catch his breath. Katarina clutched his face and pulled him into a kiss. Garen ground his pelvis against her, as a strong smell of desire caught his nostrils. Katarina smelt her anticipation too and sat up quickly, forcing Garen onto his back. Her skin glistening for the combination of sweat and saliva, Katarina's hands went straight for Garen's belt. In seconds, it was thrown into the undergrowth and Katarina was making short work of Garen's trousers. Shaking off his boots, Garen helped Katarina to whip off his trouser, revealing a substantial bulge. Katarina placed her hand straight on his groin and slowly started to stroke it. Garen leant back and let out a groan of pleasure, the tightness of his underwear increasing. Katarina's fingers enveloped the bulge, slowly and rhythmically stroking up and down. Drawing breath, Garen, sat up to watch her. She was transfixed, not noticing his interest.

"You seem to know what you're doing" Garen groaned quietly, causing her to look up.

"You could say that" Katarina blushed "I'm by no means a beginner, but nowhere near an expert"

"Well, you are certainly getting results" Garen growled, his brow sweating. Katarina looked down and gasped, as Garen was now sporting a very sizable erection. She smiled a menacing smile, looking up at Garen.

"W-what you looking at me like that for?" Garen asked, an air of uncertainty in his voice. Katarina simply took hold of his underwear a tore it from his body. Garen flinched, as his exposed penis extended from his body, the light catching its glistening tip. Katarina licked her lips and moved in close. The smell of testosterone hit her face, as she surveyed his throbbing member.

"You want me to suck it?" Katarina asked, innocently. Garen looked blank for a few seconds, before nodding fervently. Katarina grabbed his penis in her hand and slowly began licking from the base to the tip, her tongue caked with anticipation.

"Oh god" Garen groaned, snapping his head back in joy, as Katarina's tongue circled the tip, curiously lapping it. Kissing the tip softly, Katarina gave a final look at the immobilised Garen, before engulfing the tip in her mouth. A small sigh of relief came from Garen, as Katarina began to move slowly up and down his penis. She felt it throb every time her tongue stroked the underside. She drew out, marvelling at the strands of saliva hanging from it. She kept stroking it vigorously, much to Garen's enjoyment. Plunging it back into her mouth, Katarina took the whole shaft down to the base, causing Garen to bolt upright. Grabbing the back of her head, he pulled her off his member, which caused Katarina to cry with displeasure.

"No! I want it all. I can't stop now!" Katarina moaned, forcing her lips around it again. Garen moaned in ecstasy, pulling her off again.

"K-Kat. I-I n-need you" Garen had lost the ability to speak. Katarina stared up into his face.

"What is it? You need me to what?"

"I-I need t-to taste y-you" Garen moaned, pulling at her trousers.

"You need to? You can't live without tasting me?" Katarina teased, sitting up and playing with her belt.

"I n-need it" Garen pleaded. Katarina smiled and grabbed his hands. Placing them on her belt, she nodded for him to proceed. Garen threaded her belt out and popped open the front of her trousers. Shaking her boots off, Katarina leapt up and slowly pushed her trousers down, leaving them around her ankles. Her underwear was visibly damp. Garen growled at her to return, licking his lips in anticipation. Katarina bent down low and slinked up Garen's torso, her wet panties brushing his penis on the way up. Garen was drowning in her scent, as Katarina brought her crotch up to his chest. Taking a seat, Katarina used one of her hands to play with her sopping underwear, whilst the other found its way behind her and had wrapped itself around Garen's penis.

"Tell me how much you want it" Katarina purred, slowly revealing her moist pussy.

"I want it, Kat!" Garen roared, his hand grabbing her hips roughly. Katarina winked slyly and edged her pussy into Garen's waiting lips. The sweet flavour hit his lips instantly and like a cat to milk, Garen started lapping furiously. Katarina shuddered, as a chill ran up her body. Garen, now over the first encounter, began to thrust his tongue deep inside her. Katarina moaned loudly, as his tongue inserted itself with poise. She felt herself get wetter with each lick. Garen, his face drenched in Katarina's scent, ventured upwards towards her clit. Katarina gasped in excitement, as Garen caressed her clit gently with his tongue.

"Oh yes. That's it, Garen. More! Give me more!" Katarina had now moved onto Garen's face, grinding her pussy into his mouth, egging him to please her. Garen was struggling for breath, as his tongue had gone into overdrive, alternating between her sweet taste and her clit. As he continued to please her, Katarina started pumping his member, which became engorged and thick, as her nimble finger glided up and down the shaft. Katarina flung her head back, groans escaping her, as she felt herself coming.

"Garen! I-I'm c-c-coming!"

"Come for me, my love!" Garen groaned with triumph, as he felt his face become drenched. Katarina shuddered off his mouth, her pink pussy throbbing with relief. She fell off Garen and lay beside him, jerking in the throes of orgasm. She began to massage her clit, biting her lip to stem the flow of heat rushing from her. Garen looked over at her shivering form and smiled to himself.

"You had enough?" Garen asked, stroking the back of her head. Katarina shook her head slowly, catching her breath.

"N-Not by a l-long shot" Katarina grinned, rolling onto her back. Garen hoisted himself onto his side and rolled onto of Katarina. Looming over her, he planted a kiss on her forehead, before looking down at her navel.

"Are you ready?

"Don't be afraid. I will take anything you give me. Don't hold back" Katarina cupped his face tenderly, looking into his eyes. Garen gazed back, his heart skipping a beat.

"K-Katarina. I..I love you" Katarina paused for a moment. She then broke into a smile, her eyes brimming with tears, her lips quivering.

"I love you too, Garen, My champion" She pulled him into a deep kiss, her cheeks matching the wetness of his. Garen felt a tear seep out of his eye as he pulled away. He wiped it away quickly before Katarina could notice. Katarina caught sight of him and giggled cheekily.

"Maybe the fierce warrior has a soft side after all" She laughed, playfully stroking his torso.

"Maybe. But until then, you'll just have to put up with my hard side" Garen laughed cheekily. Katarina blushed, peeking down at Garen's erection. Without saying a word, Katarina snaked her hands around Garen's buttocks and pushed him slowly towards her. The tip of his member slowly brushed her wet opening, slowly moving inside her. Katarina let out a small gasp of ecstasy, as she took his manhood. Her hips buckled and her juices flowed out onto her inner thighs, dripping down onto the already sodden earth beneath her. With careful attention, Garen buried himself deeply into her. There was no resistance and he felt his tip hit the back of her almost instantly. An overflow of her juices erupted out of her, as Garen continued to pump deep into her. Katarina bit her lip, holding back the moans she was so eager to let out. Her hands clawed at his lower back, her fingernails scratching with lustful passion. No pain could hinder Garen however, as he quickened his pace. Her lip now numb, Katarina screamed in primal lust, her chest rising up as she curved her back. Her G-spot was being constantly bombarded with pinpoint accuracy. It made her squirm with delight. Garen plunged deep into her, holding himself inside her. He looked into her face, which was dripping with sweat. She opened her eyes momentarily, looking deep into his. They embraced in a kiss, their tongues darting quickly into each other's mouths. Withdrawing from her, Garen spread himself out on the earth. Katarina crawled on top of him, a playful giggle crossing her lips, She hovered over his stiff erection and slid herself down, burying it within herself. A wet slap of skin on skin issued that she had taken all of him. Slowly, Katarina leant over Garen and ground her hips up and down, feeling his hard manhood throb, as her juices caressed his member.

"It feels so good, Kat" Garen groaned. "I don't know if I can last much longer"

"I'm about to come again, Garen. I'm about to come for you again!" Katarina moaned, quickening her pace.

"Oh yes, Kat. That's it!" Garen grabbed her hips and coerced her to speed up. "I'm so close"

"I want to feel you all inside me, Garen" Katarina gasped, as she writhed on top of him.

"I'm coming, Kat! I'm coming" Garen clenched his teeth, as his legs started to tremble. Katarina pushed her moist pussy down for one final pump.

"I'm coming too! Come inside me, Garen!" Katarina's eyes rolled back, her hands fondling her breast, as the heat from Garen 's come filled her pussy. Garen's hands had latched onto her bum and were holding her down, to be sure that every inch of her insides was coated with his scent. Katarina's mouth was agape in a silent scream. After what seemed like hours, she fell, shuddering onto his chest, her breath shallow. Garen felt his member slide out of her dripping pussy, his come still warm to the touch. His arms now cradling her soft figure, Garen smiled to himself, looking up at the midday sun. Katarina couldn't move from the throes of orgasm, but her lips curled into a smile, as her hands lay on his chest.

"T-That w-was a-amazing" Katarina sighed. Garen stroked her head, inhaling deep her scent. The primal, sweaty smell stirred a fire deep inside him. He felt blood rush through his body, bringing heat to every inch of his skin. His penis started to engorge again, raising up to attention. Katarina felt it brushing her side and looked up at Garen.

"Y-You're not done?" She said, an air of trepidation in her voice, almost bordering on fear. Garen winked at her, taking her face in his hands.

"Let's start a new battle: one without steel, but with all the endurance that comes with it" Garen smiled, as Katarina narrowed her eyes in realisation.

"I'm never one to back down to a challenge, Demacian. I'll have you passed out quicker than I go through minions"

"Then I'll be standing for a while, won't I?" Garen cheekily laughed, as Katarina gasped and flung herself on top of him, her lips finding his neck. As she enveloped his hardened member for a second time, Garen looked up at the clouds and smiled. The champion had found his equal. In both steel and flesh, they matched each other blow for blow. For once, the League didn't seem so lonely for this Demacian.

The End


End file.
